


The Forgotten Brother

by Enderqueen300



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Caring Scrooge McDuck, F/F, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Honorary Duck Family Member Webby Vanderquack, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Older Sibling Huey Duck, Original Character(s), Parent Donald Duck, Parent Scrooge McDuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderqueen300/pseuds/Enderqueen300
Summary: '𝘚𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘨𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘨𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴. 𝘏𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘋𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘥 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘋𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘢'𝘴 𝘦𝘨𝘨𝘴, 𝘛𝘩𝘦 4𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘧𝘪𝘤, 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘋𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘢...𝘎𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧.'Or In which Scrooge gets Della's youngest son and has to figure out how to parent and not be overprotective.
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales)/Huey Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Drake Mallard & Gosalyn Mallard & Launchpad McQuack, Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack, Flintheart Glomgold/Scrooge McDuck, José Carioca/Donald Duck/Panchito Pistoles, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	1. Prolog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first story I have written on this site so sorry if it sucks. Keep criticism constructive and not harsh.  
> Anyway enjoy this book I guess :P

Scrooge was watching the screen in horror as he franticly spoke to Della. He was trying to get her to come back so she could be with her kids but she was having none of it as she continued to ignore her uncle who was now yelling at her to come back. Scrooge silently cursed before hitting the metal a bit he was annoyed and very worried about what might happen to Della. He knew she wanted to give her boys the stars but she should have thought this through more. Scrooge sighed before freezing when the door opened. He took a glance back and paled under his feathers when he saw Donald standing there with a confused and slightly worried look on his face and all 4 eggs with him.

"Uncle Scrooge? What's with all the yelling?" Donald asked walking in. He looked like he just woke up which he probably did. "What are you doing up anyway?" He asked as he walked over to Scrooge with the 4 eggs.

Scrooge stayed silent as he thought about what to tell his nephew about his sister. He knew Donald had no idea about the rocket or his sister taking it. During Scrooge's silence, Donald looked at the screens and went wide-eyed when he saw his sister sitting in a rocket with a determined look on her face. He quickly looked over at his uncle with a shocked face that quickly morphed into anger as his face slowly started to turn red.

"What did you do?!" Donald hissed out glaring at his uncle with a dark look on his face. he hated to think about what Scrooge did and if anything bad would happen to his sister while she was in space.

"I build her a rocket what else does it look like?" Scrooge asked rolling his eyes a bit as he pressed a few buttons trying to figure out if he could manually get the rocket to come back. "I was going to give it to her after the ducklings were hatched but she decided to sneak on to it earlier."He grumbled annoyed with this. "Now she won't come back."He added crossing his arms before spotting something on the screens and panicked a bit before quickly pressing a few buttons.

Donald rolled his eyes at his uncle and mumbled something about how he shouldn't have built the rocket, to begin with before seeing his uncle's panic and froze a bit. "What's wrong Uncle Scrooge?" He asked worriedly. He feared the worst for his sister now that he saw Scrooge's panic.

Scrooge ignored his nephew nd quickly started to talk."Della, you need to get back here now! There is a huge storm!" He said quickly. He was as worried as Donald was but he knew that Della wouldn't listen cause nothing stops Della Duck. And just as he thought Della ignored him saying how the storm wasn't as bad as Scrooge said it was before going faster into the storm.

Both Donald and Scrooge yelled at her to stop but the connection was cut off silencing them both. Scrooge was in shock as he tried to get the connection back with no luck. Donald was silent in shock before growling softly as he sent a glare to Scrooge. He should have known this would happen.

"You lost her...You lost my sister..." Donald growled out glaring at Scrooge angrily. "You lost the boys' Mom." He added growling more. He was mad at Scrooge. He figured this was all Scrooge's fault. He built the rocket, to begin with, and was going to give it to her after the kids were hatched. he glanced at the eggs wondering how the kids were going to deal with not having a mom now thanks to Scrooge.

"I didn't mean for this to happen!" Scrooge said glaring back at Donald but his eyes showed sadness and anger at who Donald had no idea. "I want her to meet her kids before she took off but nothing stops Della Duck."He said sighing. "But I can promise you, Donald, that I am going to do everything to get your sister back." He said determined and emotional. That was true he was going to do everything in his power to try and get Della back.

Donald glared and rolled his eyes before backing away with the eggs with him."Don't bother Scrooge... it's too late." He said looking away. He needed to get out of the mansion and had to get the unhatched ducklings away from their uncle.

Scrooge flinched a bit at the tone of voice Donald used before frowning a bit. He knew Donald would leave now with the eggs but he didn't want Donald to be overworked with 4 baby ducks once they hatched. he knew Donald could handle 3 ducklings but he didn't know about 4 ducklings."You can leave Donald... I know I can't stop you... but at least leave one of the eggs with me... I know you're mad at me but I don't want you to overwork yourself with being a parent to 4 ducklings..."Scrooge said sighing softly as he glanced at Donald.

Donald thought for a minute before sighing. Scrooge had a point. He knew how hard it was to take care of a baby but he was going to be taking care of 4 ducklings meaning more work and more sleepless nights. He sighed and glanced at Scrooge again before nodding hesitantly. "Fine...You have a point..." He mumbled before picking up the egg that had a pastel orange post-it note on it with the word 'Sushi' on it. "Here...you can have Sushi," Donald said handing Scrooge the egg. "Now I am leaving... Goodbye Uncle Scrooge."He said before disappeared out of the mansion.

Scrooge watched Donald leave sadly before glancing down at the egg in his arms. He figured he was going to try his best to take care of the egg and the little duckling when he hatched. He sighed softly before leaving the room and heading the master bedroom. He set the egg on his bed and started to make a nest that would be perfect for the egg. Once he was done he set the egg in the nest before sighing softly. He had no idea how he was going to be a parent to the baby duckling when he was hatched. He shook his head and shook his head. He took care of Donald and Della he can take care of one duckling. 

He was determined to.


	2. The Hatching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sushi hatches and Scrooge is already having trouble...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is here hope you enjoy! :)

It had been a month since Donald left and Della disappeared and Scrooge was not enjoying the quiet. He was used to the twins running around the mansion with Della and Donald yelling at each other. It was to quiet and Scrooge hated it. At the moment Scrooge was sat in a meeting with the Board of Directors talking about his spending habits like normal. They were talking to him about his spending on the space program. he ignored them and focused on the egg that was sat on the floor next to him. The egg was bound to hatch any day now and he was getting both excited and worried about it. He was thinking of all the things that could go wrong and all the ways he could probably mess up.

"Mr. Mcduck... are you paying attention?" One of the vultures said in a monotone voice.

Scrooge rolled his eyes and crossed his arms a bit as he refocused on the vultures."Of course, I am... Now we are not cutting the space program funding."He said standing up. "Now I am going good day gentlemen." He said tipping his top hat before picking up the egg and heading out of the room. He called Launchpad and drive him back to the mansion and sighed deeply. He glanced down at the egg and smiled a bit wondering how the duckling would act once he hatched. Scrooge sighed and smiled a bit before looking up again as he walked out of the money bin. He sighed deeply and spotted the limo and got in. He made sure the egg would be safe from Launchpad's driving before getting situated himself.

"Hey, Mr. Mcd ready to go?" Launchpad asked smiling at Scrooge before looking forward once the older duck nodded. He took off more careful then he normally did before he started to start to speed through traffic. Scrooge was in the back, sliding around while making sure the egg was safe as well. After 10 minute drive they each the mansion and Scrooge got out quickly before grabbing the egg carefully. He sighed wondering when the egg would hatch as he walked into the mansion and went you to the nursery he and Beakly made for Sushi.

The nursery was mostly pastel orange with hints of white and yellow around. It was decorated pretty well with stuffed animals and soft toys around the room as well as a rocking chair and pastel orange and yellow bean bags and pillows in a corner with a bookshelf and a small music player. Scrooge sighed and smiled a bit as he walked over to the nest that was near the rocking chairs and bean bags. He set the egg in the nest and sat in the rocking chair and watched the egg almost waiting for it to hatch. He was as ready as he could ever be for the egg to hatch and he was honestly getting a little antsy waiting.

As he sat there he began to wonder about Donald. It had been a month and Scrooge was sure Donald was doing worse than him with waiting for 3 eggs to hatch instead of one. Scrooge wondered how the other 3 boys would act and how they would react to their other brother they would have no idea about if it was up to Donald. He sighed deeply and slumped in the chair and grumbled softly under his breath. He missed his niece and nephew but he had no idea how to find Della and he was sure Donald wouldn't want to talk to him ever again after that whole thing last month. He sighed deeply and sadly but his thoughts were interrupted by a cracking sound.

Scrooge's attention snapped upwards before looking at the egg that now had a small crack in it. The egg was hatching and it was going slowly. Sushi was slowly pecking away at the shell of the egg wanting out and Scrooge just watched after calling for Beakly to bring the things that were needed to make sure that Sushi was clean and would be fine. After a few minutes, Sushi poked his head out of the egg and glanced around calmly before wiggling out of the egg and falling into the nest. The small white duck with straight almost greased back hair.

Scrooge smiled a bit as Beakly walked in with a towel and a pastel orange blanket and handed them to the older duck as he picked up the small duckling with a small smile as he started to make sure the ducking was okay before heading over to the changing table. He quickly put a diaper on the newly hatched duck before wrapping his in the blanket. He glanced down at Sushi who was looking up at him with a calm but curious expression before cuddling into Scrooge's chest melting the older duck's heart. He smiled and sat down in the rocking chair again and gently began to rock while humming softly.

"Don't worry Sushi, Uncle Scrooge will make sure your safe and loved." Scrooge hummed gently and sighed happily. He wasn't as worried any more though he was still curious about how Donald would do with the ducklings, at the moment he decided to shake the thought from his head and focus on the small duckling in his arms.

Scrooge would do whatever he could to make sure the small duck in his arms would be safe and that he wouldn't end up like his mother or be cut off from the rest of his family like his brothers would probably be. He sighed gently and glanced down at the now sleeping duckling in his arms and gently kissed the top of his head before standing up and moving the duckling to the nest and made sure he was comfortable and that the baby monitor was working before leaving the room to go get ready for bed.

* * *

A few hours later Scrooge was woken up from the baby monitor. The older duck groaned before getting out of bed with a yawn. he glanced at the time and cringed seeing that it was 3 in the morning. He sighed before grabbing the baby monitor and strapping it to his robe before leaving his room and heading to the nursery. He walked in and figured that he was hungry.  
  
"Shh...Come on laddie."He said gently before picking up Sushi and gently rocked him as he started to make his way to the kitchen to get Sushi a bottle. He hummed the song Della used to sing to the eggs before she disappeared calming the small duckling a bit as he started to make the bottle with one hand. he tried to calm the wailing baby as he finished making a bottle."Here we go..." Scrooge mumbled as he shifted Sushi so he could feed him. He sighed knowing this would be a long night and that this wouldn't be the last long night they would have but he also knew this would be worth it.

After Sushi was done with the bottle Scrooge got a towel and put it on his shoulder before he burped the small duckling. He yawned a bit and glanced at the time before glancing at Sushi who was cuddling his to his neck. The older duck smiled tiredly and hummed softly."Come on let's get you back to bed." Scrooge said gently before he began to make his way back to the nursery while humming softly. After a bit of walking, he reached the nursery again. He walked in and sat down in the rocking chair and began to gently rock. He yawned again and glanced down at Sushi with a small smile on his face before sighing softly as he relaxed in the chair. He yawned again and slowly began to doze off in the chair with Sushi also dozing off in his arms.

Let's just say that is how Beakley and Ducksworth found them the next morning.


	3. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sushi meets Webby and they instantly become friends.

Its been 2 years and a lot has happened, Scrooge learned that Sushi is the calmest child he has ever met and never cried or throws tantrums for long (Longest was 10 minutes) and that Sushi is also a lot smarter than kids his age. He was only two and he was already talking and walking like a pro and he can read a few words. Scrooge learned quickly that Sushi was a loving, gentle, and kind kid when he found Sushi in the garden with Beakly one day and the small duckling was being extra careful around the flowers and watering them with a small watering can Beakly said he found. Scrooge was shocked but glad to see that the kid was calm and gently but he wondered if this was just for toddler Sushi and would be gone when he grew up. Scrooge learned more things about Sushi, like his love for music and nature. Scrooge loved him more than gold shockingly but he noticed that the kid seemed to be lonely when playing in his playpen and wondered how he could fix that. He would have asked Donald to bring his brothers over but he hadn't spoken to him in 2 years and Scrooge was not about to have another argument with the younger duck. He didn't know anyone else that had toddlers that Sushi could play with so he was at a standstill.

That's when Beakley brought her granddaughter to the mansion. A small girl by the name of Webbigail Vanderquack. She was dressed in a pink dress with purple leggings and a big pink bow in her hair. She was very curious about Scrooge once she met him but she was more curious about the other toddler once she got placed in the playpen. Scrooge was informed from Beakley that she had to protect Webby now and if that she could have Webby live in the mansion. Scrooge agreed and wondered what Beakley had to protect Webby from but decided not to push Beakley into telling him. Instead, he focused on the toddlers, Sushi looked happier now that there was another kid his age to play with and babbled happily to Webby about the toys that were in the playpen. Webby listened and babbled questions about either the toys or about Sushi himself.

Scrooge was glad that Sushi was happy and that he was getting along with Webby but he wondered how this will go. he figured they were going to be more siblings than anything and that was good enough for him seeing as Sushi may never get to meet his brothers. Scrooge shook his head and focused on the tea he was drinking before looking back at the newspaper and Beakley went and did her normal housekeeping things.

Sushi hummed softly and glanced at his uncle before crawling over to Webby and began to talk to her in the few words he knew. He only knew the names of his uncle, toys, a few foods, Plants, and music. He hummed softly and tapped on the floor before wobbling as he stood up."Unci Scroo! Music!"He called out getting his Uncle's attention. Sushi had a bit of a Scottish accent thanks to living with scrooge that he just picked up.

Scrooge chuckled and set his newspaper to the side as he stood up and glanced at the toddler that was standing and looking at him through the bars of his playpen with a hopeful look on his face that Scrooge couldn't say no to. He stood up and made his way over to the playpen."Music? What kind of music?" He asked curiously as the small toddler thought about it for a minute. Sushi knew genres of music and a few names for bands or specific names of songs.

"Unci Scroo picks!" Sushi said before looking at Webby who was tilting her head at Sushi and Scrooge curiously as Scrooge chuckled and nodded with a smile.

"Okay laddie how about this one."He hummed as he put on an old vinal. Sushi cheered and clapped happily before looking at Webby and pulled her up and began to bounce as a way of dancing. Scrooge laughed softly as he watched Webby as she began to bounce with Sushi with a giggle. Scrooge smiled at the pair and went back to the couch where his tea was. He sat back down and began to sip his tea again while glancing at the toddlers every now and again.

After a bit, Scrooge glanced over at the toddlers and hummed a bit seeing them now sitting down leaning on each other tiredly. Scrooge stood up and made his way over to the toddlers."Is it nap time?" He asked looking at the toddlers who both nod."Okay, come on you two." He hummed as he took them both out of the playpen and carried them to Sushi's room. The two toddlers were already dozing off and holding onto each other's hands. After a few minutes, Scrooge reached Sushi's bedroom and set both the toddlers into Sushi's bed and they instantly cuddled into each other. Scrooge smiled and was about to leave when Sushi's stopped him.

"Mama's lullaby..."Sushi mumbled tiredly as he sent a look to Scrooge. Scrooge paused and smiled before nodding a bit before heading over to the music box. He grabbed a CD that had Della's moon lullaby on it before putting it in the CD player and it started to play. Scrooge started to leave again before Della started to sing so he wouldn't break down. He couldn't find Della and the Board of Directors were starting to get serious about him cutting the space program seeing as it was taking a lot of money. Scrooge sighed and rubbed his face a bit before making his way to his study to work.

* * *

A few hours later Sushi was the first to wake up. He was cuddled into Webby and hummed softly. He was glad he wasn't alone anymore but he was curious if they would be best friends. He hummed softly and wiggled out of the toddler bed and crawled over to his bookshelf. He was going to let Webby sleep and go try and read. He grabbed one of the books that were on one of the lower shelves and sat down on one of the bean bags with a stuffed animal and began to look through the plant book he grabbed.

About 10 minutes later Webby woke up and got off the bed quickly and fell a bit but she quickly crawled over to Sushi and tilted her head at him and glanced at the book curiously."What you read?"She asked curiously as she crawled onto the bean bag with Sushi curious about the book the other Toddler was looking at.

"Plant book."Sushi said moving the book to show it to Webby."Pretty Flowers."He said smiling as he pointed a few flowers that were orange, red, and yellow.

Webby goes wide eyes looking at the flowers and mumbled a small 'pretty' before gasping when she saw pink and purple flowers."Prettier!" She said pointing at the flowers as Sushi nodded.

They stayed like that for a while talking about plants they found pretty or cool looking when Beakley walked in with snacks and juice boxes. webby was the first to see her and smiled before she crawled over to her.

"Granny!" She cheered reaching for a cookie and a juice box. She grabbed 2 cookies and 2 juice boxes before waddling her way over to Sushi again. She handed him a cookie and a juice book before going back to looking at the book while sipping her juice box.

"what are you kids doing?" Beakley asked walking over and setting the plate of cookies on the small table that was near the bean bags.

"Read plants."Sushi said showing her the book before taking a bite of his cookie happily. "Pretty plants."He said happily as Webby nodded in agreement before pointing to the ones she liked.

Beakley smiled and nodded as she listened to Webby talk about the pink and purple flowers before humming softly as he stood up."I'm glad you're having fun... Now I am going back to work you are free to stay with Sushi just don't get into trouble okay?" She said smiling before she left the room.

Webby watched her go before looking at Sushi curiously. "What book you have?" She asked waddling over to the shelf and grabbing it before she fell and started to dig through the book and soon found a few she found interesting and grabbed them before she waddled over to Sushi and put the books next to him.

They spend the rest of the day look through books and talking about them until they fell asleep cuddled on a bean bag chair.

Scrooge walked into Sushi's room an hour later after finishing work for the day and glanced around the room curiously he soon found his nephew asleep on the bean bag surrounded by books and cuddled into Webby. He smiled a bit and hummed softly before picking them both up and putting them into the toddler bed and kissed the top of Sushi's head as he covered him and Webby up. He quietly picked up the bedroom and put the books back on the shelf before collecting the trash and plate before leaving the room quietly to let the toddlers sleep.


	4. Sushi Wants To Go To School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sushi wants to go to school...like really bad.

It's been 6 years since Della disappeared and Donald walked out of the family. Scrooge at the beginning of the year was still looking for Della but the Board of Directors had to drag him away from the control room and lock that room cutting off Scrooge from ever trying to find Della again. Sushi was now 6 years old and was still as calm and as loving, gentle, and kind as he was when he was a toddler but he was more outgoing and understanding. He saw the best in people even if they seemed like horrible people. Scrooge learned that from when Sushi met Flintheart Glomgold when he was 5. The small duckling knew Flintheart wasn't a bad person just a bit crazy and obsessed with Schemes and his uncle for some reason so he tried to be as kind as he could be to him even if he was a bit strange or crazy. Scrooge couldn't understand how he was so kind and compassionate when no one else in the duck-McDuck family was this kind besides Feathery and maybe his mother.

At the moment Sushi was sitting in the living room watching cartoons with Webby. The two had gotten very close since they grew up together...they were now almost like siblings. Sushi accidentally called Beakley Granny a few times and Sushi is 99.9% sure that Webby accidentally called Scrooge Uncle Scrooge a few times before she corrects herself. Sushi was focused on whatever show was on while Webby was focused on a book she found in the mansion's library about the McDuck family. She was trying to get Sushi interested in learning about his family but he wasn't as interested as Webby was, sure he was curious about his heritage but he had all his life to find out about that. What he was interested in though was the idea of school.

He had seen in a few cartoons and TV shows that kids his and webby's age go to school to learn new things and meet new people. It fascinated the orange duckling. He enjoyed learning new things especially about plants and how emotions and people work as well as science but he also enjoyed getting to know people but that was hard to do when you never leave the mansion. The only time he got to leave the mansion was to accompany Scrooge to the Money Bin and even that was a rare thing to happen. He felt confined and slightly imprisoned in the mansion. He wanted out and to explore new areas, learn new things, and get to know people.

"Sushi you have you lost in thought face on," Webby said looking at the other duckling with a curious look on her face as she fiddled with the bow in her hair. she wanted to learn new things but that was mostly about the McDuck family. She had her Granny, Ducksworth, and Scrooge to teach her new things. She liked the mansion though she wished she could go adventuring as Scrooge did before everything happened. She had no idea what the other Duckling was feeling.

Sushi glanced over at Webby and sighed softly."I want to go to school Webby."He said taking off the flower crown that was on his head that he made a day ago. "An actual school with teachers who teach so many different things, Other people that I could get to know and learn more about." He said smiling a bit before sighing. "A place out of the mansion where I can make more friends and learn so many new things." He sighed. He knew Uncle Scrooge would never allow him to go but he could hope.

Webby listened to him and once he was finished hummed in thought before getting an idea."Why not ask your uncle about this whole School thing...Convince him that it's a good idea and that it will help you in the long run."She said before looking at the book in her hands. She could understand where Sushi was coming from. He wasn't like her completely. He strived when around other people unlike her who was okay with being alone as long as she had the McDuck history at her fingertips.

Sushi hummed and thought for a second before nodding a bit."That could work Webby... But what if he doesn't agree to it then what?" He asked curiously. He wanted to go to an actual School. He had Beakley, Ducksworth, and his uncle but they could only teach him so much. He wanted more. He only had one friend and that was Webby. Sure he loved her but he wanted more friends his age then just her.

Webby looked back at him."Then you try and try again. Don't lose hope and keep pushing until he finally breaks and lets you go to an actual school."She said nodding. She wasn't good at social things and this was one of the things she thought she was kinda good at. She wanted Sushi to succeed at this and wanted to give him hope that this would work.

Sushi looked at Webby before sighing softly and nodding."You're right I have to do this and I can't lose hope!" He said determined before looking back at the tv screen."I'll ask at dinner tonight..." He said getting a nod from Webby who was smiling at him.

"I'll be next to you the whole time!" The pink duckling said happily as she gave him a big smile and a side hug."Now cheer up and don't worry so much!" She said before going back to the book she was reading.

Sushi smiled at her before going back to the tv. In the back of his mind, he was slightly dreading dinner.

* * *

At Dinner Sushi sat in his normal set playing with his food a bit with Weby sitting next to him nudging him a bit that Sushi ignored. He was nervous about asking his Uncle about school. He sighed and put a bit of food in his beak trying to get rid of the anxiety that was crawling up his spine. The problem was everyone was at the table that night. Beakley, Scrooge, Webby, even Launchpad was there for once so it was even more nerve-racking then it should be.

"Come on Sushi just ask the question already!" Webby whisper yelled at the anxious Duckling."The worst he can do is say no!" She added quickly. She wanted to know what Scrooge's answer would be. She knew he wasn't as protective as her Granny was but it still made her a bit curious about what his answer would be.

Sushi sent her a small glared."Don't rush me!" He whispered back before sighing a bit."But your right...like normal."He whispered sighing softly before coughing slightly."Uncle Scrooge, I have a question..."He said trying to not let his nervousness slip into his voice with a bit of luck.

Scrooge looked up from his plate and looked over at his younger nephew."What is it, laddie?" He asked curiously as to what Sushi wanted. Sushi never asked questions, he would normally go find a book or some other way to find the answer unless it was something that on Scrooge or Beakley knew the answer to.

Sushi gulped and glanced over at webby who gave him a thumbs up causing both Beakley and Scrooge to get a bit worried as to what the question was. Scrooge was worried he was going to ask about his mom (Which honestly was long overdue) and Beakley was just curious as to what the orange duckling would ask. Sushi sighed softly and took a deep breath before closing his eyes tightly as he began to ask the question quickly."IwaswonderingifIcouldgotoanactualschool?"He said quickly causing Scrooge to blink confusedly. The older duck didn't understand a word the younger duck said.

"Laddie you are going to have to speak slower, "Scrooge said causing Sushi to huff softly before slumping in his seat a bit. Sushi didn't want to repeat it but knew that he would have to, to get an answer from his uncle.

"I was wondering if I could go to an actual school..." He said slower and a bit quieter. He was nervous about whatever his uncle's response would be.

Scrooge and the others at the table paused. This was not the question any of them were expecting and honestly, Scrooge was kinda glad it was this and not a question about his mom. But school? He thought about it for a minute and decided to question him back.

"Why do you want to go to school laddie?" Scrooge asked startling the 6-year-old duckling a bit as he poked at the food on his plate a bit.

"Well... I want to learn more things then you guys teach me and I want to make more friends." he hummed softly before looking down at his plate a bit."Besides....It's starting to feel like I am trapped in the mansion... I love it here and I love all of you but I want to go outside of the walls of the mansion at some point and see new things and meet new people."He hummed softly as he ate his food quietly. He had no idea where all that truth just came from but it was there now and he was kinda nervous about how everyone would react to it.

Scrooge and Beakley were in shock. Neither of them was expecting a 6-year-old to say something like that. Scrooge thought for a minute before nodding a bit."You bring up a fair point lad."Scrooge said causing Sushi to look up a bit before looking back down at the plate of food he was still picking at."It isn't fair to keep you here all the time this is supposed to be your home, not a prison."He hummed gently."I'm sorry I ever made it feel that way but to make up to you I will allow you to go to school...but since it is summer you will have to go next year."He hummed smiling as Sushi looked up in shock before cheering and bolting out of his seat to go hug Scrooge.

Scrooge laughed and hugged the small Duckling back and smiled as Webby cheered and smiled at the other Duckling."I'm glad your happy but your dinner is getting cold."Scrooge said as he ruffled Sushi's hair before sending him back to his seat.

Sushi sat back down with a bright smile on his face as he quickly finished eating before rushing off to do research on the laptop Scrooge got him for his birthday. he needed to know what was needed and what grade he was going into. It was obvious he was excited about this.

Scrooge smiled as he watched him run off with Webby following close behind him after she finished eating. He was glad to see him happy but frowned a bit thinking about what he said earlier. He didn't want Sushi to ever feel that way ever again...he shouldn't have felt that way, to begin with, he was a 6-year-old for crying out loud. He sighed softly and began to plan what he needed to get Sushi as his finished his dinner.

Beakley watched Scrooge with a small smile before frowning slightly. She thought about what Sushi said and frowned a bit more. Was she doing that with Webby? She sighed a bit at the thought before reminding her that keeping her hear was to protect her from the people that want to hurt her. She shook her head causing the thought to leave. She couldn't be thinking of such things. She sighed a bit before putting her focus on cleaning up the plates. Launchpad was gone heading back out to the hanger to possibly watch Darkwing Duck. The kids left to do research, and scrooge was now reading a newspaper again.

Beakley sighed and began to clean up leaving Scrooge and the kids to do there own things.


	5. The First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Sushi first day of school...and he made some friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to start updating again.
> 
> I have up to 29 chapter ideas so I am going to be writing all day today and pumping out chapters until I decide to stop.

A young duck rushed around his room with a bright smile on his face as he grabbed what he needed. It was an early fall morning and Sushi was up after staying up until he couldn't stay awake anymore. He was too excited to sleep, It was his first day going to a normal school so why wouldn't he be excited? The young duck was collecting what he needed for School that Uncle Scrooge bought him a week ago and put them in the pastel orange backpack Beakley bought him. He doubled and triple checked his things to make sure he had everything before nodding and rushing out of his bedroom with his backpack on his shoulder.

In the dining room, Scrooge and Webby were already up as well and were waiting for Sushi to wake up so they could eat. Webby was reading a huge old book that most likely had the history of the Duck-McDuck family in it and Scrooge was reading that day's newspaper while drinking some tea. After a few seconds, a flash of orange rushed into the room and the seat next to Webby causing both Scrooge and Webby to look up and glance at the spot.

Scrooge was slightly amused seeing how excited Sushi was to go to school. "Calm down laddie, "Scrooge said with a small amused smirk on his face."I get you're excited but you need to save your energy."He hummed sipping his tea calmly.

"Sorry Uncle Scrooge, But I am just so excited for today!" Sushi said happily as Beakly started to give out food before going to do her own thing.

"I know you are laddie but at least slow down to eat," Scrooge said with a small chuckle. He was glad to see the younger duckling happy and hoped that he would stay that way. He hummed softly as he set his newspaper to the side and glanced at Sushi. He hoped that the orange duckling would make friends and do well in school but he knew that Sushi would at least try and that was all he could ask for.

Sushi nodded at his uncle and began to eat slowly. He hoped he would be able to make friends with people who wouldn't want to be friends with him because of his uncle. He shook his head and ate as Webby started to talk to him about his family history. He honestly didn't care about the history of his family unless it involved his mom. He shook his head and quickly finished eating and glanced over at Scrooge.

Scrooge was done eating and listened to Webby as he sipped his tea."Remember Sushi," Scrooge started shutting Webby up and getting Sushi's attention."Tell someone if someone starts bullying you and try to find friends that won't use."He hummed before looking at the time."Anyway, its time to go."He hummed standing up and heading out of the dining room leaving the plates for Beakly to clean up.

"You better tell me what happens after school!" Webby said now without her book causing Sushi to get a bit confused about where she put it before shrugging it off and nodding at the other duckling.

"I will!" He said grabbing his backpack that seemed to be a bit heavier then he remembered but he just shrugged it off before waving at Webby as he followed Scrooge out of the room with a bright smile on his face. He followed the older duck out of the mansion and to the limo that was waiting for them with Launchpad already in the driver's seat.

Scrooge opened the door and got in with the younger duck climbing in after him. Sushi bounced in his seat and smiled brightly causing Launchpad and Scrooge to smile before Launchpad focused on starting the car and beginning the drive to the school Sushi would be going to.

"So Sushi are you excited to start school?" LP asked glancing back at the young duck before Scrooge scolded him to focus on the road.

"Yeah! I can't wait to learn more and make friends!" Sushi said happily as he made sure his hair was in its normal style and that his flower crown was fixed. "I hope people are nice there..." He mumbled as he focused out the window again once he was satisfied with how he looked.

"I'm people are going to be nice there and that you will make friends," LP Said smiling at Sushi through the mirror. "Even 1 friend is better than no friends!" He added getting a giggle and a nod from Sushi as they reached the school quickly thanks to LP's driving.

"Were here... Remember the rules."Scrooge said looking at Sushi."I'll be here after school to pick you up alright?" He said getting a thumbs up from Sushi.

"Got it, Uncle Scrooge!" He said before hugging his uncle and getting out of the limo. Scrooge watched with a small smile before the limo started to leave and started heading to the Money Bin.

Sushi stood there for a minute just taking in the school when he noticed the other students that were around whispering to each other and glancing at him now and again. He shifted under their gaze and looked down a bit nervous as he started to make his way to the school building to find his classroom. It took a few minutes but he found the classroom and walked in.

There was already a group of kids in there and they seemed to be friends seeing as they were all talking and laughing happily. Sushi looked them over, taking them all in wondering if they would be good candidates to be friends with. There were 2 girls and 2 boys and they all seemed to be different.

One of the girls was a light brown duck with red hair that was pulled up in a ponytail, From where Sushi was he could see that she had green eyes. She was the shortest in the group. She was wearing a green jacket with a light purple hoodie under it with black jeans and light blue converse. To Sushi she seemed like the sporty type and that caused him to wonder if she played any sports and decided to see if he could get to know her later.

The other girl was a pink and white cockatoo with really fluffy light pink hair and Sushi could see that she had magenta eyes. She was the 2nd tallest of the group. He glanced over her outfit and saw that was wearing a white hoodie with paint splatters all over it with black leggings and white hi-tops. Sushi figured she was the artist of the group doing everything from art to dancing. He was curious about if his assumption was correct and decided to talk to her later.

The first boy was a grey jay with messy hair that matched his light grey feathers, he had pale blue eyes and black thin-rimmed round glasses. He was the 3rd tallest and was only a bit taller than the light brown duck. He wore a red sweater vest with a pastel pink dress shirt under it with white dress pants and pastel pink sneakers. Sushi blinked at him and figured he was the nerd in the group and that he was the smartest in the class. He was curious about what he knew but figured he would figure it out once he decided to talk to the group.

The last guy was the tallest of the group and was an owl with light brown, grey, and white feathers. His hair was a slightly darker brown than his feathers and it was greased back a bit. He wore a black leather jacket with a white tank top under it and grey skinny jeans with black combat boots. He seemed like the bad boy to Sushi but he could tell there was more to him them that and it made him very curious but he didn't know how to approach him cause he seemed a bit intimidating.

After looking the group over he started to look for his desk. Once he found it he sat down and started to go through his stuff making sure he was ready for class. As he was digging through the bag he paused once he saw what was in his bag and took it out and looked it over. It was the book Webby was reading at Breakfast and now that he got a closer look at he could see how old it was and how big it was. He was kinda shocked he didn't see or hear Webby put it in his bag. he shook his head and decided to ask Webby about how and why she gave him the book when he got home but for now, he just put the huge book back in his bag and focused on getting what he needed for class.

A few minutes pass and soon Sushi felt people around his desk and glanced up from his bag and spotted the group he was looking at before around him. He was curious about what they wanted but decided to just talk to them and see if he could befriend them.

The red-headed duck was the first to speak up."Hey, I don't recognize you...You must be new!" She said happily causing Sushi to blink at her before nodding causing her to cheer and for the other girl to laugh a bit. "I'm Gosalyn! That's Mina!" She said pointing to the pink and white bird who gave a small salute with a playful smirk on her face."That's Carlos!" She said pointing to the Grey Jay who nervously waves and said a small 'Salutations' before Gosalyn moved on. "And that's Dante!" She said pointing to the tall owl who gave a small lazy wave as he looked me over. Gosalyn then looked at me with a curious look on her face."And you are?" She asked curiously.

Sushi waved at them all calmly as he fixed his flower crown."Oh, I'm Sushi it's a pleasure to meet you guys."He hummed smiling at the group.

"Like the food?" Mina asked causing Sushi to laugh a bit and nod a bit.

"Like the food." He stated shrugging a bit. "My mom decided it was a good name and I honestly agree with her."He hummed before sighing a bit.

"Well, I think its a good name!" Gosalyn said smiling at Sushi happily. "Hey! You should join us at Lunch we were missing one more person and you fit that missing spot perfectly!"She said causing Mina to nod.

"Yeah, We already have the sports type, the nerd, the bad boy, and me the artsy so you are going to be the pastel or the soft boy," Mina said smiling a bit as Dante rolled his eyes.

"That is the dumbest thing I ever heard." He said glancing at me with a curious look in his eyes.

"A-Actually that is pretty much what he is... He has a flower crown and everything." Carlos said pushing his glasses up a bit as he looked at Sushi.

"It fits me perfectly." Sushi said smiling at Mina before humming a bit as he fixed his flower crown and the oversized sweater he was wearing.

The group talked until the rest of the class and the teacher and told everyone to sit down at their desks. Sushi was shocked to see that his new friends were sat around him. Mina and Gosalyn to his sides with Carlos in front of him and Dante behind him. He wondered if his Uncle Gladstone's luck had something to do with this but decided not to dwell on the question for too long as class was starting. Sushi got out the needed materials he would need as he started to listen to what the teacher was saying.

* * *

After a whole lot of learning about the rules of the school and the rules of the classroom Sushi felt bored. He thought that school was supposed to teach math and science, not about so rules that probably didn't matter to a bunch of 1st graders, Luckily it was time for lunch and Sushi got the chance to talk with his friends again.

Sushi wasn't that hungry seeing as the breakfast Beaklel cooked was huge, so he just grabbed the family history book and picked it up. it was heavy but Sushi handled it pretty well as Gosalyn and Mina glanced over with Carlos looking over his shoulder to see what was happening.

"Holy crap that book is huge!" Mina sad looking over the book."And old...What is it?" She asked curiously as she tried to get a peek at the cover that Sushi kept hidden not wanting his friends to know who his uncle was just yet in case they decide to use him to try and get his money.

"Just a book my sister put in my bag." Sushi said shrugging. 'She was talking about it this morning but I wasn't paying attention so she probably thought I would read it at some point."He hummed."Anyway... Let's go."He hummed standing up with the big book.

"Are you sure you can carry that... it's like half your size." Gosalyn said. She was right. He was the smallest in the group now by just a few inches and this book was a big as his head and heavy.

"I lifted heavier things."He hummed and that didn't a lie either Beakley had been starting to train him and Webby to be ready for anything but he never understood what that 'anything' was if Webby never left the mansion and he only left he mansion to go to school and on rare occasions go to the Money Bin.

"Okay... but yeah let's go," Mina said. She was curious about Sushi. He was small and skinny and looked like he had no muscle yet he picked up that huge book with little to no trouble. She wondered if he could even read whatever was inside of it and decided that he probably could along with Carlos.

Sushi smiled and nodded as Gosalyn started to lead the way. Mina and Carlos were explaining how Gosalyn was like the leader of the group and that she was only the leader cause she got everyone together and that Dante was a lot softer then he looked. Mina explained that if anyone messes with Dante's friends that Dante would find whoever hurt them and hurt them more then they hurt his friends. Sushi wasn't sure rather be scared of Dante or relieved that no one would hurt him thanks to Dante's protectiveness he decided on both equally and glanced back at the taller owl that was walking behind them looking over Sushi as if making sure he wasn't a villain or some other bad thing like that.

After a bit of walking and talking they reached the cafeteria and Gosalyn lead them to a table. Sushi sat down and let out a sigh of relief when he set the book down before sitting down in the seat he was standing next to. Dante and Mina sat next to him with Mina trying to get a good look at the cover with sushi still covering it.

"Why won't you let me see the cover!" Mina whined s she tried yet again to sneak at the cover.

"Cause this is personal... It's like the history of my family or whatever my sister said it was."Sushi said as he started to read."You guys can go get food I had a huge breakfast."He hummed as he started to look through the pictures and read a few words figuring out who his family was.

Mina frowned a bit and looked at the book and the thickness."Your family sure has a lot of history."She stated before shrugging. And suit yourself I'm going to get food!" She said before standing up and walking to the line with Gosalyn and Carlos following behind her leaving Dante at the table with Sushi.

Sushi was looking through the newer part of the history and learned about his uncle he had no idea about. His Uncle Donald. He wondered why Uncle Scrooge never mentioned him but mentioned Uncle Gladstone and his cousin Feathery by name. He hummed a bit in thought and figured they just had a falling out. He glanced at the picture that was securely taped to the page and saw that it wasn't just Donald it was also his mom. He smiled a bit at the picture before frowning a bit as he remembered that his mom was missing. He shook his head and got out of his thoughts once he heard Dante talking.

"So that's your whole family history?" Dante asked getting a nod from Sushi.

"Yep... I think I am in the latest part."Sushi hummed as he skimmed through the newer pages and stop right before the mention of Della laying the eggs and disappearing. "I figured out I have an Uncle I never heard about." He hummed. "So that's something I guess." He hummed shrugging as he closed the book and laid on it a bit. "God...why does my family have to so complicated..." He whined causing Dante to chuckle and ruffled the smaller ducks hair.

"Cause its family... its meant to be complicated," Dante said smirking a bit at Sushi honestly amused as he watched the smaller duck try and fix his hair.

"Oh trust me when I say this my family is way more complicated then you think." Sushi said as she gave an amused smile back to Dante.

"Okay, okay, I'll believe you," Dante said chuckling a bit. He wondered about who Sushi was and why he was so secretive about his family.

They talked until the others came back and even then they continued to talk till the end of lunch.

The rest of the school day went like any normal school day would with procedures and more rules. Sushi blocked some of it out knowing that most of it were common sense and just the right thing to do. Soon it was the end of the day and Sushi was sitting outside with his friends around him. They were just talking about anything and everything. Sushi learned that Gosalyn was on the school Hockey team, Mina was on the Dance team and Carlos was in the trivia thing the school had.

After a few minutes of waiting A limo pulled into the parking lot and elegantly crashed into a poll. Sushi sighed deeply while his friends al cringed at the crash.

"Wow...that is going to take a lot of money to replace," Carlos said as he pushed his glasses up and looked at the damage the limo had.

"I wonder who's limo it is..." Mina wondered and as if like Magic the owner of the Limo stepped out showing it was none other then Scrooge McDuck who looked annoyed as a bigger duck stepped out/

"Woah...is that Scrooge McDuck? The richest duck in the world?" Gosalyn asked in awe before glancing at Sushi as he nodded and glanced at Scrooge as he was slowly calming down and was now looking around.

"Yep, That is the great Scrooge McDuck."Sushi hummed giggling a bit before he spotted Scrooge making his way over to him and his friends.

"Ahh! He's coming this way! Why is he coming this way!?" Mina whisper yelled to Sushi and the other. Everyone shrugged but Sushi just smirked a bit and shifted a bit as he got comfortable.

After a few seconds, Scrooge was in front of the nervous group while Sushi just sat there with an innocent smile.

"Hello, Laddie... Did you have a good day at school?" Scrooge asked Sushi before glancing at the others."Ah, I see you made friends."He hummed smiling.

Sushi laughed and nodded as he glanced at the others who were wondering who he was talking to. He looked back at Scrooge and gave him a pure smile."Yeah, I did Uncle Scrooge!" He said causing his friends to freeze around him before looking at him in shock.

Scrooge chucked at Sushi's friends' reactions before humming softly. "I think you have some questions that need to be answered... I'll be in the limo join me once you are done explaining things to your friends. " He said ruffling Sushi's hair before going back to the limo.

Once Scrooge was gone Sushi turned and looked at his friends."Now, do you see why I said it was way more complicated then you thought Dante?" He asked. "And why my family History book is so Dang big." He said humming softly.

"You're Scrooge McDuck's Nephew!?" Mina almost yelled as she shook the smaller duck."Why didn't you tell us!?" HSe asked still shaking Sushi.

Dante freed the now dizzy Sushi and allowed the small duck to lean against him as he slowly recovered.

"Cause I didn't want to be used to get to Uncle Scrooge's money... A lot of people want to get their hands on his money so I have to be careful who I befriend." Sushi hummed as he looked at Mina."I would have told you eventually I just needed to make sure you guys wouldn't use me to get to his money." He added.

Mian huffed and crossed his arms."We would never use you to get to his money...I would rather go after Glomgold's it seems easier."She said smirking.

Sushi giggled and nodded."Having met Flinty I can agree that he would be easier to get to cause he is kinda dumb when it comes to planning things out." He said giggling as he remembered having to sit through one of his presentations when he was at the mansion once.

Gosalyn hummed and nodded."I can see why you would have to be careful...But you can trust us I promise!" She said giving him a thumbs up. "But that does make me question how big your family is..."She mumbled.

"I wouldn't know...Apparently, there is an uncle I never heard of that is my mom's twin brother so My family could be huge." Sushi hummed. "Lucky for me I have a friend that is obsessed with learning about the Duck-McDuck Family so I can have her help me." He hummed shrugging a bit.

Carlos nodded a bit."I see... Well I wish you luck in learning about your family... but you should get going before Mr.McDuck comes back." he said a bit worried Sushi would get in trouble if he stayed any longer.

"Yeah, good point... Here."Sushi said handing them each a piece of paper with his number n it. He knew they all had phones so he figured that they could have a group chat or something."Text me later." He hummed before moving away from Dante and heading to the limo. He let out a small yawn as he climbed into the limo.

Scrooge sent a smile to his nephew before focusing back on the paper he was reading. He was glad his son made friends and they seemed nice enough so he was glad.

It was a long drive back to the Mansion and as soon as they entered Webyy used the tactics she was learning from Beakley to sneak up od Sushi and began to ask question after question. Sushi did his best to answer but he was too tired to answer more questions and promised to answer them all tomorrow when he got a full night's rest.

Webby allowed him to go once she realized how tired he actually was but she was still very curious about what school was actually like.

Sushi went to his room and collapsed in his pile of plushies and just curled up there. He texted his friends a bit but soon fell asleep in the pile.

When Scrooge went to get him for dinner he found him asleep in the pile. he smiled to himself and grabbed the blanket off the bed and covered him up before gently kissing his head. He left the room quietly as to not wake him before heading back to the dining room to inform the others that Sushi was asleep.


End file.
